


Voodoomed

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [372]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Epic Friendship, Gift, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoomed

“This is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. And believe me, I've seen a lot. I live with Sherlock after all...”

John and Lestrade are in the kitchen, looking at something John pulled out of a parcel earlier that day.

“Holy shit, what are those? Voodoo dolls? Have you tried sticking a needle in Sherlock’s?”

John can’t help it, he barks out a laugh. Lestrade winks at him.

“I was just gonna throw them out.”

“You can’t throw them out! What if they _are_ voodoo dolls? You’ll be cursed forever.”

“Thanks Greg, that was really helpful...”

Then he holds them out to Lestrade, “Maybe Rosie would like them?” 

“If you give these to my daughter I will punch you.”

John laughs, puts them back on the kitchen table and forgets about it.

***

That evening, John is just updating his blog, Sherlock comes in from the kitchen, ~~voodoo~~ dolls in hand and says, “John?” his voice a mixture of question and shock.

“Yeah, I have no idea. Someone sent them in the post. A client maybe?”

“Oh, thank God. I feared you might have ordered them.”

“Thanks for your confidence in my taste. What are we going to do with them?”

Sherlock thinks about it for a minute. Then he nods satisfied.

“It’s Mrs Hudson’s birthday next week!” he beams.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'stuffed dolls made to look like John and Sherlock'.  
> The opinions expressed in this story are the character's own and do not reflect the view of the author! I once got a Sherlock doll as a present and he was ADORABLE!!! :D
> 
> I also respect voodoo as a religion and am not trying to make fun of anybody's believes (excepts Lestrade's!).


End file.
